I Hate You?
by moot3100
Summary: It's Germany's birthday, and you have taken it upon yourself to throw him a surprise B-Day party. However, you have another motive in mind. You have always like him, and have finally worked up enough nerve to confess. But what happens when Germany rejects you? Find out! Germany x Reader, Germany/Reader. (Warning: Human names used.) Please R&R!


Ludwig sighed, letting his body go limp against his bed. He'd just spent the afternoon at your house, that in itself enough to make him drowsy. _I can't believe she said that, _he thought, replaying the events of the day on a continuous loop in his brain. If only he hadn't come…

*Prussian Flashback of Awesomeness*

"Today is going to be the best day ever!" You announced. Hanging up the last streamer, you stepped back to admire your work. Today was Ludwig's birthday, and you and some friends were preparing a surprise party at your house. In the middle of the living room was a large banner that read: "Happy B-Day Luddy: We're Surprised You Made It This Long!"

Unbeknownst to the rest of the partygoers, there was another reason the day was so special. Over the years, you noticed you had started to grow feelings for the wurst-loving man. Despite all the circumstances that would, in theory, tear you two apart, you felt strangely attracted to Ludwig.

Pondering a good way to confess, you stumbled upon Gilbert, and asked for advice. "So you've fallen for mein brudder, have you, _? Kesesesesessee~! I knew it vas a matter of time! The awesome me is never wrong! If you vish to tell him how you feel, tell him in his mother tongue!"

Seeing your confused expression, he sighed, muttering something about 'unawesome girls' under his breath. "I'm telling you to say "I love you" in German! I'll even tell you how to say it so you won't have to look it up, 'cause I'm so awesome." Leaning in, he whispered to you your lines. Thanking him, you skipped away to put your plan into action.

Anxiously, you wrung your hands, pacing around your house. It was getting dark outside, and Ludwig hadn't come yet. You had sent Feliciano to go and fetch him, thinking he'd listen to whatever the pasta-loving man asked of him. Sighing, you retired on the couch. _I knew I should've sent Kiku with him…_

Suddenly, Feliciano burst into the room, half whispering half shouting, "Ludwig's coming, Ludwig's coming! Everybody hide~!"

Motivated by the Italian's words, you ducked behind the sofa. Arthur, thinking ahead as usual, cut out the lights, getting everyone into position.

As if on cue, Ludwig walked up to the door frame. When he looked in, he was thoroughly shocked by what he saw. You, still hidden by the sofa, turned to the other nations and gave them the signal. _3…2…1…!_

"Surprise!" Everyone sprang from there hiding places, knocking objects over in their wake. Stepping forward, you beamed up at Ludwig. "Happy birthday, big guy." Hesitating at first, you brought Ludwig into a chaste hug, quickly pulling back when you felt him tense up.

"D-Danke…" In an attempt to hide his blush, he looked in the other direction. You giggled. _He looks so cute when he blushes like that… _Eager to start eating the cake you prepared, all the countries started singing the birthday song (Though there was a little scuffle over what his name was at the end).

While everyone was tearing into the cake and avoiding Arthur's scones (I mean seriously, what type of scone is _green?_), Ludwig sat in one of the separate rooms, taking a break from the party atmosphere. Seeing him alone, you figured that then was the perfect time to confront him. Taking a deep breath you entered. _Here goes nothing…_

Waltzing into the isolated room, you took a seat next to the nation. "So, how are you liking the party so far?" You asked, genuinely curious about his reply. He looked over his shoulder and acknowledged your presence with a nod. "Hallo, _. This party is very nice. Thanks again for planning it. That vas very sweet."

Now it was your turn to blush. _Who told him it was ME who planned this? Never mind, I just need to get this confession off my chest…_ "L-Ludwig, we've known each other for a pretty long time, right?" He nodded, silently urging you to go on. "Well, you see, the whole time I've known you, I've noticed I… feel a certain way towards you."

Nervous about what you were going to say next, you brushed your hand through your hair. It seemed as if Ludwig sensed your discomfort, seeing as he put a reassuring hand on your shoulder. "It'll be alright, _. Just tell me vat you need to say." Feeling a wave of confidence wash over you, you spit it out.

"Ludwig, I-Ich hasse dich!"

At first, you kept your eyes closed, afraid he'd be upset and reject you. But when you opened them, you saw something much worse than any rejection. A hurt expression had over taken his features, as if you had punched him in the gut.

Standing abruptly, Ludwig left the room as well as your house, without exchanging as much as a goodbye with anyone.

*End of Prussian Flashback of Awesomeness*

You lay on your bed, sulking. The party had long since been over, leaving you to feel bad for yourself in peace. Before Gilbert left though, he left you one piece of advice: "Don't give up yet, frau. Mien brudder may be cold block of ice at first, but if anyone can break him, it's you." Those words slightly cheered you up, giving you enough courage to get out of bed, throw on some clothes, and confront Ludwig head-on.

Looking over yourself one last time, you smiled. _Watch out Luddy, 'cause here I come!_

_Knock Knock!_ Ludwig sat up from his bed, going downstairs with a Harry Potter book in case it was an intruder. Standing just outside the door, he prepared himself for the worst. "Who's there?" You, getting rather impatient, crossed your arms and tapped your toe. "It's _."

Ludwig's eyes widened slightly, though they returned to their heated glare after remembering what had happened just hours earlier. "_ who?" He challenged. Losing your temper, you took the spare key he gave you out of your boot and unlocked the door.

Barging into the room, you noticed the book grasped tightly in the German's hand. Smirking, you chuckled, despite the heat of the situation. "You were gonna hit me with that, weren't you." Ashamed, he nodded. Remembering that you just broke into his house, a serious expression returned to his face. "Why are you here?"

Making yourself comfortable, you sat on Ludwig's couch, patting the spot next to you. Hesitantly, he complied. "Ludwig, earlier I… said something to you, and you obviously didn't like it. So, I've come to apolo-" He held up his hand, signaling you to stop. He looked tired and pained by what you said.

"_, you don't have to apologize about how you feel. I just, don't know how I could've provoked such a feeling… It just confuses me.

You were taken aback. Ludwig just voluntarily admitted he was confused about something! On a normal day, you'd be doing your victory dance, but you felt strangely unsatisfied. Something was amiss. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Wait, you said that you don't understand how you could've provoked how I feel. Well, I might as well tell you." Adjusting yourself on the couch, you made it to where you were facing Ludwig.

"Luddy, whenever I'm around you, my heart beats a mile a minute. You've always been so kind to me when others wouldn't cast me a second glance. When I'm in trouble, you help me in any way you can. At first, I just thought of you as a big brother, but as time progressed, I believe my small infatuation blossomed into something more. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you."

Throughout your whole small speech, your eyes never left Ludwig's eyes, searching for some kind of emotion. Finding none, you stood, crestfallen.

"But if you don't care for me in that way, I understand. I just hope we can continue being friends. Goodnight."

Before you could leave, Ludwig did what you would never guess he'd do in a million years. Pulling your hand, he enveloped you into a loving embrace. Your eyes widened dramatically, though you returned the hug nonetheless. As he pulled away, Ludwig looked straight into your (e/c) eyes. "_, ich liebe dich."

Puzzled, you took a step back. _Ich liebe dich? What does that mean…? _As if he read your mind, Ludwig face-palmed and sighed. "'_Ich liebe dich'_ means 'I love you' in German, _."

"No it doesn't!" You retorted quickly, happy to be right about something. "Gilbert told me I love you in German was…" Then it all hit you. Like a freight train. Full of anvils. Looking to Ludwig, you laughed. "Luddy, I think Gilbert tricked me. Earlier, what I meant to say was… Ich liebe dich."

By then, your face was quite red, rivaling even one of Antonio's tomatoes. Without giving it a second thought, Ludwig tilted your head up into a kiss. Sure, it was a pretty quick one, neither of you wanting to push the other's boundaries, but even that held great meaning to you. In fact, you two were so into the moment that you didn't hear the distant click of a camera come from around the corner.

"Did you get it, Kiku?" The Japanese man nodded. "Kesesesesessee~! They can thank the awesome me later. Let's go before crap gets explicit." Nodding again in agreement, Kiku and Gilbert escaped out the back door, thinking one thing:

The other nations were gonna love to see these.

* * *

**Hello there~! Third story and I'm still going strong! By the way, Ich Hasse Dich means I Hate You (Hence the Title and misunderstanding). So, R&R please! Also, if you like this, please check out my other Hetalia reader insert story: ****_Boredom: The Road to All Confessions._**** Thank you and goodbye~!**


End file.
